Jay Goes Hollywood
by Freelance360
Summary: Andre's Cousin Jamal has not too long just settled back in California and gives him a chance not too many high schoolers get. The opportunity to attend Hollywood Arts. Now with his cousin to show him the ropes, Jay is ready to show the world what he is made of and then some.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassup victorious fans. My first fanfic for this fandom and kinda hope its a good one. I had this idea in my mind for a little while and decided to go along with it. I hope you all like it.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF VICTORIOUS! EXCEPT THIS STORY :)**

 **Outside of what seems to be a neighborhood in Compton, California.**

 _We see two young black teens sitting on the back of a white Cadillac parked in the driveway of a house. One of the teens is Hollywood Arts renowned singer/actor/songwriter, Andre Harris. Next to him is a boy who looks to be around his age. He has light brown skin which goes with his hazel eyes. He sports a fade style haircut. He is also wearing a Nike based outfit with the matching color combination of red and black._

"So how long u been back from Florida?" asks Andre

"Bout a few weeks now," says the teen

"Cuz, how is everything going on at that high school?" the teen asks Andre

"Same as always Jamal, fun and crazy," says Andre with a slight chuckle "With only more in store."

"Sounds great to me" grins Jamal "Why you gotta have the fun in Hollywood while I'm stuck here with this bullshit going on around me?"

"I don't know man," says Andre as he shrugs his shoulders

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love Compton, I rep my hometown all day every day, but sometimes I be feelin' like damn, you know?"

"Yeah but at least you don't have to worry about your crazy schizophrenic grandma hurting you, herself, and everybody around her on a daily basis," says Andre

"True I rather take the hood rats here than deal with that" chuckles Jamal

"Yeah…" chuckles Andre "You'll be like…."

"What Imma do wit dat!" says the cousins in unison as they imitate young thug voice

"But for real cuz, you got yourself in a good situation dawg," says Jamal

"Naw man," says Andre who shakes his head in disagreement "I don't know about that man."

"Whats wrong?" asks Jamal

"Man I think I've 'fallen in' again bruh," says Andre as he drops his head

"What?!" exclaims Jamal who leans in towards Andre and give the famous Kanye look and says "How! and who this damn time?"

Jamal then thinks it over and then says with a raised eyebrow

"It's that Tori chick isn't it?"

Andre then looks at Jamal with the face that says 'Bullseye.'

"Oh shit," says Jamal who now throws his arms up in the air and falls back to the car "I saw this coming dude. I really saw this coming. Now when you told me you were getting all sprung for Jade, I was pretty much shocked. I mean what you said about her she sounds like she is beautiful, but she is a damn psycho. Now Tori? Naw I knew you was gonna fall for her in no time."

"Tsk whatever," says Andre as he sucks his teeth "All I said I think I've might've fallen, I'm not 100% sure yet man. So before you go all and shit, calm down."

"Alright whatever," says Jamal nodding his head as he looks at his cousin with a smirk "Tandre."

"Bruh don't even start with that," says Andre staring daggers at Jamal "There's already been talk about that for some time, and I don't really like it."

"Just goes to show that I'm not the only one that sees the signs" grins Jamal who then hops off the Cadillac "I mean come on dude you and Tori seem meant for each other. A singer who shares great chemistry with their songwriter, can come to each other when they are hurt or in need of advice, no matter what time of the day, most of all just think about how it would be bringing her to our family reunions! Man, you and yo lil half latina would be bringing it down."

"Whatever man," says Andre who tosses all of the stuff Jamal is saying somewhere else and hop off the Cadillac "All I know before I do anything I gotta make sure it's for real and not the thirst taking hold of me."

"Alright wit you Dos Equis lookin ahh," says Jamal "Stay thirsty my friend face ahh"

"Dawg you wrong for that!" Laughs Andre who playfully punches his cousin

"Naw you wrong for having all the fun for yourself" retorts Jamal "I wish I could be chillin wit ya in Hollywood."

"Well you know you can actually," says Andre

"What u mean tho?" asks Jamal

"Well, to be honest, I came here to see if you are interested in doing an audition to transfer to Hollywood Arts," says Andre

Jamal starts to laugh and says "I see you got jokes."

"Naw man I'm serious, though," says Andre with a serious face who then takes out a folded piece of paper which has in big bolded letters

 ***Hollywood Arts Transfer Auditions!***

"You gotta be kidding me right?" says Jamal chuckling in disbelief "You serious cuz?"

"Yep" nods Andre who hands Jamal the paper "You know that you have talent man, so why not give this a shot."

"I don't know man," says a not so confident Jamal as he looks at the paper "I mean-"

"Don't even start" says Andre as he interrupts Jamal "You already know you got what it takes to do something big."

"You actually think that I, Jamal Alexander Harris can waltz up into Hollywood Arts and be all civilized?" Asks Jamal

"Naw not really" immediately replies Andre "But you're not gonna be alone, though. There is me and the others that will guide you through."

"Yeah but that's only gonna be for one year," says Jamal with not a lot of enthusiasm in his voice "You really think I'm gonna be able to cool without no one with me?"

"Yeah I do," says a confident Andre "You'll fit right…..after you get used to some of the craziness that happens but after that you'll fit in like a beautiful glitter glove on Michael Jackson's hand. Plus you can also see yo lil crush again."

"Bruh u with that again?" asks Jamal who seems to be agitated "The last time I saw her was two years ago when ya'll were freshman and at that point every pretty face looked good to me."

"So you're admitting that you think she's attractive?" asks Andre with a raised eyebrow

"Yes...I mean…No, I meant...Shut up bruh!" Exclaims Jamal

Andre laughs at how he is frustrating his younger cousin, but after a few moments of laughter he calms down and looks at Jamal with a warm smile

"Look, man, you got a chance to do something that can change your life man. I mean it's not gonna be easy, but I know you can push forward and do something big. I mean come on at least think about."

Jamal looks down at the paper then back at Andre as he gives his cousin a grin as he says

"Alright, man I'll do the damn auditions."

"Great! So you need to get all info and call this number, this the admissions office. There you will tell them your name and what area in HA you are applying for, they will give you another number you will fax your info to that number" says Andre as he takes out his cell and shows Jamal a phone number "Expect a call in about 2-3 days about the audition."

"Aight anything else?"

"Yeah show out."

"Cuz, that's the only way I do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Back with a small update. More coming on the way. Just trying to make progress on my other works as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF VICTORIOUS BUT OC JAY AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

Sup, name's Jamal, but my people call me Mal. I'm 16 years old, and I just transferred to Hollywood Arts where I will be able to kick it with my cuzo Andre Harris for the next two years. So yeah I know you all are gonna be wondering how did I get accepted? Or whatever. The answer to that is that just like my cousin; I'm a songwriter/actor/musician with a lot potential.

But unlike Dre, I'm more of a rapper than a singer, and I don't sport dreads. More of a fade kind of guy. One of my good qualities is my hazel eyes. Dre and I do share the same height, ethnicity, love for music, as well as love for women. I look up to him a good deal. Since he is kinda like a big bro to me.

After hearing all the nonstop fun he was having at H.A., I said to myself, "What the hell? Why not get into some this action" So that's what I did. I was able to sign up for auditions as a transfer student. On the day of the audition I woke up got ready, my clothes of choice? Nothing really special, and hitched a ride from my man Quan.

When we arrived up front I gotta tell ya; I felt like Will did on fresh prince when I first walked in. But lemme just say this, when I first entered the waiting room, I almost shitted bricks dawg. I mean Jamal Maxwell Harris has swag as well as confidence, but the place felt pretty tense when I was waiting to be called.

I mean it almost felt like I was actually in C.O.D. and I was playing a free-for-all, in a whole new map, with a sniper aimed at my head ready to bust me a new one at any second.

As I sat down, I went on SoundCloud and decided to listen to some beats from some newfound talent such as Natsu Fuji, Jvst X, Killing Spree, Grizzly F.O.G., Raisi K., etc. Out of all of them, I like Raisi K. A lot. If you don't listen to Raisi K., You need to start listening like now! One of my favorites from him is "Okay Okay 2016."

As I'm listening to my music, from the corner of my eye, I see the entrance door slightly open, and I see a cute redhead peeking her head and looking around at us.

I turn my head and look at her, and she sees me and smiles. It was a warm bubbly smile that took away my nerves from all this tension and pressure from the other applicants. She waved at me and said in a giddy tone

"Hey there!"

I then just out of not knowing what to do just waved back and grinned. At the moment I'm saying to myself that I don't really know her but as I continued looking something about her feels familiar. As I look at her scarlet red hair and her happy and bubbly smile, it hit me.

"Cat Valentine?" I said out aloud as I slowly got up

She nodded and motioned me to walk over to the door. I shrugged and saw that I had ways to go before I get my name called, so I decide to walk over.

I walked outside and didn't see a trace of the redhead, and I was starting to think I was going crazy.

But those thoughts would be cut off as I then hear her voice again and it seems to be coming from down the hall. So I walk down, and as I turn the corner, I see Cat standing as she looked at me with those cute eyes of hers, as if she was a baby playing with her parents

"So Andre must have told you about me auditioning huh?" I asked expecting as such

"Yep, he said if you needed any support, to help" She nodded as she got closer to me and gave a big hug

"Thanks" I smiled "I appreciate that. But…."

"But?…." Asks Cat who tilts her head wondering what I'm going to say as she keeps her gaze on me as she sways left to right

"Why are you so close?" I ask somewhat uncomfortable

I mean I don't know her like that. I mean I saw her a couple of years back when Andre had her over at his place when they were working on a song. We talked a little bit and laughed and everything. But we never actually connected like that.

"Oh I was just looking at your eyes," Cat said in her bubbly tone as she broke out of her hug "Hehehe they're pretty."

"Hehehe thanks" I smiled as I see the redhead giggled full of cheer which ashamed to say kinda made me blush "Well actually do you have any tips you could let me know about?"

"Yeah but before I do that.." Says Cat who goes in her pocket and takes out her cell phone "Can you take a picture with me?"

"Why?" I ask her being skeptical

"Well my friend Jade thinks I would forget to come help you because I'm such an airhead, which I'm not," says Cat "I'm actually quite smart."

According to what Andre has told me, I beg to differ. But I'll let her feel good about herself and just play along. Doesn't make sense to ruin her moment, especially if she could give me some help. Anyways if what Andre has told me about Jade, which I already think is true, this isn't going to change her opinion about Cat. But nonetheless not going to rain on Cat's parade.

So I took a picture with her while putting up a deuce sign next to her and as we were posing she got close and hugged me yet again as she snapped the picture. I was pretty much caught off guard, but I didn't complain. I mean why should I really?

Anyways, after taking the picture and sending it to who I guess is Jade proudly, Cat turns back to me

and smiles

"So…" I ask

"My advice to you is be Awesome!" Smiles Cat "They like confidence as well as talent. Also be sure to-"

"Hey, you have a cell phone right?" Cat asked

"Naw I have a beeper," I said sarcastically

"Really?" laughs Cat in an airhead type of way "You're like so old school."

"You know I was being sarcastic right?" I said raising an eyebrow as it seems that she actually believed me

"Oh... yeah...I knew that" says a quiet Cat who fails to show her embarrassment "Well let me see it please."

I unlock my phone and hand it over to the redhead. She then lifts the phone up into the air and strikes a selfie pose, and I hear the shutter sound from my camera.

Did this chick take a selfie on my phone?

She then starts moving her fingers quickly as if she was typing something. After a few more seconds she seemed to be finished as I saw Cat show a smile of satisfaction.

"Here you go!" says Cat

I look at my phone, and she put her number on my cell with her selfie photo as the picture id. I chuckle to myself as I see her caller id is

'Hello Kitty.'

"Oh you still remember huh?" I say to Cat

"Yep I remembered" smiles Cat


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Got another update! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF VICTORIOUS! EXCEPT FOR OC JAY AND THIS PLOT!**

"Yep, I remembered" smiles Cat "That was the nickname you gave me."

Both Cat and I chuckle together as we both remember back when first met. I was about to say something else, but Cat's phone rings and she picks it up

"Hey bro" answers Cat in a sing-song tone "Huh?! Again?! Oh my gosh! I'm coming right now!"

"What happened?". I asked Cat somewhat concerned

"It's my brother," says Cat "He fell into the sewer…again"

"Again?" I said surprised as I realize that it isn't the first time that has happened

She then took off to the nearest exit before I could ask anything else. Pretty much just standing there saying to myself

"What the…"

I didn't have time to stand and think to myself though as I had to get my mind back to why I'm here. As I walk back in, I see someone who seems to be a teacher.

"Excuse me, are you Jamal?" asks the person

"Yes, I am."

"We've been looking for you," says the person

"Oh sorry" I apologized "Had to use the bathroom."

"No problem," says the person "Oh my name is Lane by the way."

"Nice to meet you, man."

"Alright well once we get inside don't feel intimidated ok."

"Intimidated?" I scoffed "Sorry but 'Being Intimidated' is not part of my vocabulary.

"Good to hear" smiles Lane who then opens the door where two other adults are sitting down and looking directly at me. One seems to have a principal sort of vibe to them, while the other looks… quite homeless.

But I don't really sweat it and walk in confident yet humble

"Hello," says who I think is the principal "I'm the principal."

"Hello."

"As you already should know, the man who let you in is Lane," says the principal

Lane and I acknowledge each other with a nod

"And this here…..is Sikowitz one of the best-renowned drama teachers of Los Angeles….. Despite appearances" says the principal and looks at Sikowitz "No offense."

"None Taken," says Sikowitz who is unfazed from the principal's remark

"Well now that introductions are over with, it is time for you to show us why we should let you transfer here," says the principal

"Well, I should probably get started then," I said with confidence "I mean talking isn't what we came here to do right?"

The adults grinned at me, and all gave me the 'go ahead' gesture to take the floor. I walked to the center of the room and took a deep breath and exhale.

"Is it alright if I cuss?" I ask

"Go for it." says the principal

"Cool" is what I say before I clear my throat " Well this is a song I wrote after I decided to take my chances to transfer here."

Man On A Mission by Futuristic

You can't stop a man on a mission

And I'm a man on a mission

Been spitting for a minute

Used to tell my mama stop doing the dishes

Cause the mic was in the kitchen

I'm trying to record here; I'm tryna make hits

You looking at me like I'm tripping

Like Mal, please do your homework

Please do your chores first

Mal, really tell me who you kidding

I'm a get it 'til I got it, Momma, now I got it, momma

I'm a do this 'til I got it popping, but

One of the problems that musicians have in common is

When you got it with more money, always equals more problems

They'll look different than the last ones

Now these bitches acting different than the past ones

They treat you like a king when you have some

On stage, every girl be tryna grab some

I put it out there, without care

Express my life and hope that you can relate

Travel state to state, lose money along the way

But when I see your face, I feel like everything is great

Frosted flakes from the gas station

I have made it, in a way

But sometimes, I retract that last statement

I ain't that famous, but I'm past faking it to make it

That's the lamest, all you lil niggas lack patience

Bitch niggas, they lactatin and mad hating

Flow rare like a fat Asian

Track's fascinating

They gravitating to what I'm saying because I spit that realest, still got bitches with they ass shaking

What a combination

Got the game on lock

The key in my sock and I got the combination

I was too nice to these lil niggas, tryna help them out

But now I'm real picky with the conversation

Man, you're working, work your plan

A lot of fans in the stands waving hands

A lot of Stans they really don't understand

Those letters sit in the box until we can get a chance to

Open them up and thank you for what you did

And tell you, we appreciate the way that you commit

To the life, we live and all of the lyrics that we spit

When I heard you drove of off that bridge, it made me sick, like damn!

The principal looks at me with a stern look on his face. On the outside, I looked composed, but on the inside, I feel like taking a few steps back and looking for safety as I think to myself

"I think I might've gone too far with the lyrics there."

"So…. I guess exit stage left?" I ask as I point to the exit

"Nope," says the judges

"Oh…ok," I said kind of shocked

"So let me cut to the chase," says the Sikowitz "The judges and I liked the word play you were using but some of the language such as the…."

"You mean me saying the word nigga?"

I said pretty much stating that I know I am well aware that I used a very controversial word

"I understand that it can lead to a touchy subject that has been talked about for a long time. But don't worry you won't hear it that much from me."

"That's good," says the principal "As long as you know."

"Under normal conditions, you would probably be put on our waiting list but your cousin Andre gave us a CD of a collab with you, and it blew us away," says Lane

"Especially when we learn you did mostly everything in less than 2 hours," adds Sikowitz

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I grin as I rub the back of my head

"Matter of fact we like it so much we automatically accepted you to Hollywood Arts."

"Pause! Excuse me?" I said surprised "What you talkin bout fam?"

"After we heard that song from you and Andre we think you have a lot of potential," says Sikowitz "You just need some more grooming is all."

"But if you already accepted why have me do the audition?" I asked

"We just wanted to see who you were up close and personal really," says Lane

"Oh, wow…ok...so what's next?" I asked as I honestly didn't know what was next

"Well first off celebrate and wait about a week for everything to finalize. After that, you will be sent your class schedule through the mail" says the principal

"Well Jamal you have just made your first step in what we think can be a great path in your life" grins Lane

"But it will be up to you and only you how you take this opportunity" chimes in Sikowitz "Just like you every other student including your cousin are striving to become stars, so you will have to bring your best."

"Sikowitz, was it?"

"Yes?"

"When I put in work sir, I only know one way, and that's to go hard and show out. So you don't got to worry about my drive to become big in show business."

"It's good to know that you have such confidence in yourself already, but let's see how you fair after starting here" grins Sikowitz

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to amaze y'all, I guarantee it."

Man when I left out the audition room I had a big smile on my face. I walk outside the campus, and I call up my dawg Quan and let em know about the good news. We were already planning on how to celebrate.

After finishing up the conversation with Quan excited to make the cut I bump into someone. I turn and apologize immediately, and I see a beautiful brunette with teal highlights in her hair and boi she is something to look at, with pale skin along with a nice figure.

But if I had to say something that wasn't good to me was the gothic vibe she has going on and the mean look she has on her face that messes up her face.

"Watch where the hell you going! Fucking idiot!"

Now I could've just let it slide as I just got accepted into Hollywood Arts and I probably wasn't going to see this chick again. But I'm petty, and I didn't like how rude she is to me just because I bumped into her.

"Says the girl looking like a vampire from Twilight" I grinned

"Oh real funny," says the girl with the sarcasm oozing from her words "So funny I feel like ending you if you insult me again."

"Please do baby, I'm a sucker for pain" I smiled not letting her faze me as I get in her face "Just know this, I also dish out just as much love that you can give."

But soon after I said that, I felt goosebumps all over my body, and I realize I was getting them because of her.

How she looked at me with straight up rage and evil filled in those eyes of hers, had me thinking I just got casted in a horror film. I mean they are pretty intimidating, but I wasn't shook...until I saw her grin.

It's one of those types of grin's that you would make when you want to tell someone 'I will fuck you up so bad, you would beg me to end you' and that my friends made me wary about this chick.

Based on mere instincts I decided to back away from her, and as I did, so she begins to chuckle as she calmed herself down and just gives me a middle finger. But as I looked closer in between her fingers she had what seems to be three thin razor blades.

I back up even more and put up my set ready for whatever. But the girl sighs

"If I didn't have to rehearse for a play as well as make that damn promise to be less violent, you would be dog shit."

The girl then turns her back to me and went her way. I look back just to make sure she doesn't make a u-turn back to me.

As I looked back, even though I knew that it was crazy to think about, even though that chick is some kind of evil, I couldn't help but say to myself

'Damn she got a nice ass'

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or questions you can jot it down in the reviews or just PM me. Until next time, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

We see Andre as well as Jamal in a car driving through the city with music blasting and what seems to be Jamal freestyling to a rap beat that he has been working on. The two are hyped as Jay is not missing a beat as they are heading to Hollywood Arts.

 **[Chorus]**

Yeah, I put the drank in the headlock

Tryna cross me, boy? You better not

Foreign to foreign, almost fell out

Doin' what they can't 'cause it's deadlock

Foreign to foreign, almost fell out

Yeah, I put the drank in the headlock

Tryna cross me, boy? You better not

Foreign to foreign, almost fell out

 **[Verse1]**

Yeah, almost fell out

How did I know you would sell out?

I hit the block and I sellout

Plug in LA, put the mail out

Niggas be waitin' for handouts

I roll the blunts size of dreadlocks

Most of my sneakers is dead-stock

I fuck the bitch 'til the bed rocks

I will not sell from the crib though

No service there like a dead spot

I don't eat pig 'cause it smell cop

I been this way since the sandbox

And I must live what I cannot

Impossible? Why the hell not

I'm more lucky than shamrock

All my dogs cold, and the lead hot **[1]**

Before Jay raps any more bars he stops as he realizes that his cousin has just parked at Hollywood Arts.

"First day in this madness," says Jamal as he looks out to the campus of Hollywood Arts

"Yep, it's going to be one crazy fun filled ride my friend" grins Andre "So what is your first-period class?"

"Sikowitz acting class."

"Cool so you got the same class as me and the gang" smiles Andre "So who else?"

"Ok next period is music composition."

"That's with me also we mostly just do what we want in that class since the teacher doesn't give out assignments. What she usually does is check up on whatever project we're doing, and if she likes it, she provides us with an A."

"Aww shit we gon be gon be cooking some heat dawg!" says an excited Jay

"Most definitely. So who's next?"

"Um Music History"

"Don't know anyone in that."

"Music Studio 101"

"Stage Crew."

"Robbie and Beck are in that class."

"Annnnd last but not least, Poetry."

"Oh no!" says Andre with a face filled with terror

"What do you mean 'oh no' Dre? Don't tell me somebody forgot about ya?" Jay tried to poke in a lil fun with the obvious joke but Andre was laughing as he looks at his cousin filled with worry

"Cat and Jade have that class together."

"Bruh I think I can handle Cat and Jade," says Jamal not sweating it at all "I mean Cat seems to be harmless, and even though Jade is pretty much a sadistic psycho I think that I can stay out of her path. Remember when I dated Laquesha?"

"Dawg I'm tellin ya Laquesha ain't got nothing on Jade," says Andre "What Laquesha can do with her machete, Jade can do with a pair of damn scissors."

"Man you are just saying that to get me scared," says Jamal "You said the same thing about that boy Deandre, saying that he had dem hands. Shit, I took his ass out in under a minute."

"Naw dawg I saw it with my own eyes!" says a shook Andre as he wraps his arm around himself to calm down "There are some things that a dude ain't suppose to see man!"

"Well I guess we can agree to disagree," says Jamal as he hops out Andre's car

"You crazy man," says Andre who chuckles as he shakes his head

"And you know this, MAN!" says Jamal making his best Smokey impression

The two crack jokes as they waltz into campus. When the two first walk into the halls the group of dance students having what seems to be a dance off. It was like a scene taking out of the 'Fame' movie.

"What the hell?" says a surprised Jamal as he looks on "I didn't know ya'll be making a remake of 'You Got Served,' you should've let me known" jokes Jamal "I would've whipped out my Lil Saints t-shirt and bust a move for saint and everything."

"Man calm down with that, " chuckles Andre as he then leads Jamal past the dancers

As the two just get passed, one of the dance students doing a series of flips goes out of control. The dancer almost falls, but Jamal is able to swiftly catch them before that can happen.

As he got a closer look, he saw that he had caught a mocha-skinned beauty with long raven hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Oh sorry about that" apologizes the female dance student

"Oh don't be sorry baby, be careful" grins Jamal "And by being careful, make sure you always bump into me when you are dancing"

"Oh and why is that?" says the dancer playing along with Jamal's ruse

"Not every day do I get a beautiful girl in my arms," says Jamal as he gives the teen girl a sly yet cool grin "It's pretty nice, to say the least."

"Whatever Romeo" chuckles the girl as she now stands on her own power "Names Tiana."

Tiana extends her hand to Jamal and he reaches out and shakes Tiana's hand

"Jamal, but people close to me call me Jay."

"Haven't seen you around here, your first day perhaps?" asks Tiana

"Yeah, do I look that obvious?" asks Jamal

"Kind of, you have that 'trying to settle in' vibe going on," says Tiana as she takes a good look at Jamal as she then smiles "Thanks again I appreciate it."I'll guess be seeing you around Jamal"

"Oh yes you will" grins Jay

Tiana as she heads back to the group of dancers.

"Not even here for 10 minutes and you already starting" sighs Andre

"Hey that was entirely coincidental" responds Jamal

with his hands in the air in defense

"So the cheesy flirtin was also coincidental?" asks Andre with an arched eyebrow

"Hey that was just me talking dawg" scoffs Jamal as he and his cousin walk through the hallways of H.A.

"Aight, whatever man. Hey while we at it, wanna go to the studio? I got a beat I've been working on and wanted to let you listen to it."

"You know I gotta give a sweet 16 off of it right?" smiles Jamal

"I knew you were going to say that" sighs Andre "Come man let's go."

As Andre takes Jay over to the studio, the two cousins hear a female scream Andre's name. The two turn to the source of the noise and they see Tori Vega running to over to the duo.

"Hey... whats up girl?" asks Andre arching his eyebrow at Tori th

Tori then pauses as she looks over at Jay, who looks back at Tori.

"Tori?" asks Jay to break the silence

"Yeah and you must be Jamal" replies Tori

"Yeah nice to meet you" smiles Jay

"Likewise" grins Tori who then looks over to Andre and does a quick 180 "ANDRE, WE JUST GOT THE GIG!"

"We did?!" says Andre with a smile so big it could go ear to ear

The two hug each other and jump up and down in excitement.

"Ok can someone fill me in?" asks Jay as he was totally out of the loop.

"Oh sorry cuz," says Andre as he breaks his embrace with Tori and calms down to explain

"Ok remember how Shawn Quincy liked the song Tori and I did?" asks Andre as he tries to bring Jamal up to speed

"Oh shit, so you mean that gig you were talking about a while ago? It's happening?!" says a now excited Jamal

"Yeah it will be in about a month," says Tori as she tries to hold in her joy "So you know we have to get to the studio"

"Well I was going there anyway," states Andre "Me and Andre was going to do a little session real quick before class starts"

"Oh for real? Can I come?" asks Tori

"Sure you can baby" grins Jay

But before the three could even do anything, the school bell rings killing any chance for the trio to go to the studio until after school. Out of the three, Jay seemed the most disappointed.

"Damn" groans Jay

"It's alright cuz we got after school to do the session," says Andre who then looks at Tori who gives him a pouting face which you gotta admit is kind of cute "Don't worry Tori it won't be long"

"Yeah just a little quick session and we'll be done"

Tori, of course, being the nice girl let's the two have their little session after school and the trio heads to class together.

The three walk up to the class entrance and are met by Robbie and Rex.

"Hey guys," says Robbie while Rex looks dead at Jamal

"And who are you?" asks Rex in his usual tone

"Jamal, you must be Robbie and Rex," says Jay bringing out his hand for a handshake "I heard quite a deal about you two from Andre. Gotta say pretty impressive."

"Well the pleasure is ours," says Robbie as he and Rex takes a bow

"Hey Robbie, have you seen Beck and Jade?" asks Tori as she looks around and doesn't see the couple

"The 'Mission Impossible' couple?" Jamal asks with fascination in his eyes

Tori immediately looks at Andre with daggers in her eyes. But let's face it, Tori doing that, did the opposite of what they were supposed to do which led to Andre chuckling at her. This leads to the Latina lightly shoving him being aggravated by Andre not taking her seriously.

"Sorry Tori, I couldn't help but tell him about them"

"Don't worry Tori, I won't say a peep about it." says Jamal with a reassuring smile

"No not really," answers Robbie "I haven't seen either of them today."

"Yeah I haven't seen no flurry of girls rushing somewhere and no cries of suffering and agony so yeah no sign of the two anywhere here" adds Rex

"I just hope they didn't have another spat," says Tori as she claps her hands together as if sending a prayer to our lord and savior.

"Why?" asks Jamal as he cocks his head to the side

"Jade and Beck's spats can get pretty bad," answers Robbie

"Like Satan versus Jesus bad" adds Rex as the puppet adds a picture to the

"Remember when Tywan and Keisha broke up?" asks Andre adding an example to make a point

"Okay don't need to hear it" Jamal quickly dismisses it as the simple thought of those two people just mentioned brought a chill down his spine.

"That break up was a thing of Legends man. Talk about all the drama that it caused." Andre could only shiver from just briefly looking back to that crazy breakup

The group of students continued their little chat off to their first-period class, which is home to one of the most unorthodox teachers of California, Mr Sikowitz

 **JAY'S POV**

So it's safe to say that my first day here is going pretty good. even though it's just starting. I've met most of the group except for Jade and Beck, and about to go to our class which is Sikowitz acting class. If I remember right I've already met him during my audition and he seems kinda cool, a lil out there, but cool nonetheless. I mean what am I suppose to expect I'm in Cali.

So as I was conversating and really getting to know Andre's clique, we entered into our first-period class and as soon as we entered in, a person jumped out in front of the door scaring the living hell out of us and by instinct I gave the figure a good jab hook combination. The person than dropped down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I would quickly regret my actions as I realize that the person I just rocked was my homeroom teacher, Mr. Sikowitz.

*sighs*

I just pretty much just made things oh so complicated. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Any suggestions or just wanna give me some feedback either review or PM me. Until next time PEACE!**

 **[1] These lyrics comes from Cousin Stizz single "Headlock" featuring Migos Offset**


End file.
